Una Berenjena para el Sensei
by xXAlice NightrayxX
Summary: -Kiyoteru-sensei me gusta-soltó el ojivioleta mirando a los ojos al castaño  -Que?-pronuncia sonrojándose aun mas  -yo no se que decir-se sonroja-soy su profesor así que no podemos  -eso puede cambiar-le toma la barbilla obligándolo a verlo...
1. Chapter 1

"Una berenjena para el sensei"

Cap.1

El castaño observaba la inusual verdura que se encontraba en su escritorio, desde hace 2 semanas cada día aparecía una, al principio creyó que era una broma de sus estudiantes, un tipo de bienvenida al nuevo profesor pero siguió pasando; Suelta un suspiro y mira a sus alumnos parecían tranquilos cada uno hablando de sus cosas con sus amigos; decidió darse por vencido nunca podría encontrar al culpable de dejar aquella verdura morada en su escritorio. 

-nee pobre Kiyo-dos pares de ojos muy discretamente lo veían divertidos por su reacción.

-Kaito no le dirás, cierto?-el ojivioleta miro seriamente a su compañero

-no, pero aun no entiendo porque lo haces?.

-me gusta ver su reacción

-acaso estas enamorado de el

-que dices eso es…-se sonroja-lo hago por diversión-respondió mirando hacia el castaño; eso es lo que el mismo quería creer, aunque en verdad en un principio esa era su idea hasta que vio la primera reacción del sensei, nunca olvidaría aquella imagen, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y la encantadora sonrisa que formo para después dirigirse a ellos con un _Mucho Gusto soy Hiyama Kiyoteru su profesor de Matemáticas_ por alguna razón desde ese día no podía dejar de pensar en el.

-Si claro, por eso ahora lo estas mirando así-sonrío el peliazul-aunque no te culpo Kiyo es una persona encantadora y también es lindo.

-mas te vale que cierta persona no te escuche decir eso, si es que quieres seguir viviendo-río al ver al peliazul hacer una cara de miedo

-je jeje es verdad- 

-Bien chicos comencemos-el profesor hablo llamando la atención de todos quienes dejaron de hablar y le prestaron atención.

-Una variable en estadística es cada una de las características o cualidades que poseen lo individuos de una población…. 

-Sensei esto que tiene que ver con la música-una pelirosa le miraba aburrida

-Luka, aunque esto sea una academia de música debemos enseñarles no solo a cantar si no también las materias básicas-

-pero las matemáticas son aburridas-murmuro por lo bajo no siendo escuchada por el castaño quien se dio la vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón.

-Resuelvan estos problemas-ordeno para después sentarse en su escritorio y mirar hacia fuera de la ventana para perder un poco el tiempo. 

-Hiyama-sensei-le llamo un alumna caminando hacia el-podría ayudarme

-claro, que sucede?-

-no entiendo esta parte-le mostró su cuaderno

-bien, mira …-le explicaba mientras unos penetrantes ojos no dejaban de verlo, alzo un poco la vista al sentir aquella mirada pero no encontró nada-"debe ser mi imaginación"-pensó volviendo a concentrarse en lo que hacia.

-oh vaya gracias sensei-le sonrío antes de caminar de vuelta a su lugar 

Sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase, los alumnos salieron del salón algunos con prisa otros con flojera de entrar a la siguiente clase; se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a guardar sus cosas para retirarse el también. 

-Kiyo!-el peliazul le abrazo efusivamente provocando que casi cayeran, pero el castaño alcanzo a sostenerse del escritorio.

-Kai, no hagas eso-le regaño el castaño

-es que estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver-

-yo también nunca pensé encontrarte aquí y menos que serias mi estudiante-

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, te extrañe Kiyo-

-si, has crecido mucho desde entonces-sonríe nostálgicamente-ya no eres un niño

-jeje es verdad-

-aunque te sigues comportando como uno-río provocando que el peliazul hiciera un puchero

-que cruel, neee podemos ir a tomar algo-

-Gomen pero tengo trabajo que hacer-

-pero no hemos salido desde hace mucho, quiero hablar mas contigo-

-en verdad lo siento, será en otro momento-

-demo…-

-Kaito no seas tan pesado-habla una tercera voz que hasta el momento solo los estaba escuchando, ambos voltearon a ver al pelimorado que estaba recargado en la pared, el profesor abrió los ojos de sorpresa no lo había notado.

-de acuerdo-respondió el peliazul

-entonces vámonos-el ojivioleta sale del salón no sin antes darle una sonrisa al castaño quien le corresponde de la misma forma.

-nos vemos Kiyo-sale corriendo detrás del samurai-espérame Gakupo

-compremos un helado-dijo en cuanto su amigo le dio alcance

-bien! Aunque es raro que tú quieras, lo que hace el amor-dice de forma burlona

-de que hablas, solo tengo calor-desvía la mirada

-ah yo quiero de vainilla-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-realmente amas el helado-dice el ojivioleta comiendo el ultimo trozo de cono que le quedaba-pero no durara para siempre, se te esta derritiendo.

-tienes razón-el peliazul lame los bordes del barquillo

-oí Kaito tienes hel….-sus orbes violetas divisaron una cabellera rubia que se acercaba a ellos, formo una sonrisa maliciosa y se acerco al peliazul.

-que pasa?-pregunto mientras veía a su amigo acercarse a su rostro, sintió como lamia su mejilla, abrió los ojos como platos ante la acción.

-tenias residuos de helado-le sonrío

-ah ya veo-coloco la mano en su mejilla, un aura amenazante comenzó a sentirse, volteo encontrándose con un rubio molesto, trago saliva con dificultad solo rogaba que el no hubiera visto eso si no ya podía darse por muerto.

-ah Len-chan-pronuncio el pelimorado manteniendo su sonrisa

-Gakupo…-lo fulmino con la mirada, había visto la escena lo cual provoco que su sangre hirviera aunque sabia que el samurai lo hacia exactamente por eso, para molestarlo pero aun así no podía controlar sus emociones; ambos se miraban fijamente Len con enojo y Gakupo le miraba divertido.

-me alegra que las miradas no maten-se río el ojivioleta levantándose de la banca en la que estaba-nos vemos mañana Kaito 

-jeje si, Adiós-se despidió nervioso ya podía sentir su muerte, volteo hacia el rubio quien seguía mirando al samurai alejarse después este se giro a verlo lo que provoco que el peliazul diera un salto.

-me voy-soltó el menor

-porque?-

-tengo que ir con Rei, me esta esperando-se da la vuelta pero es detenido por Kaito quien lo toma del brazo.

-lo siento-desvía la mirada y lo suelta-"que demonios me sucede, Rei es solo su primo pero no puedo evitar sentirme así"-posa su mirada nuevamente en el rubio quien no se había movido-no quieres helado?

-eh! Mmm... Si-sale de su sorpresa por la acción del peliazul y se sienta a un lado de el.

-iré a comprártelo-

-no, así esta bien dame del tuyo-

-pero casi no tiene, la mayoría se derritió-

-no importa-le quita el cono para después lamerlo; el peliazul lo mira fijamente notando como las mejillas del menor se teñían de carmesí dándole un aspecto lindo e inocente al menos para el, le agradaba estar con Len aunque no hablaran tan siquiera estar de esa forma lo hacia feliz, talvez otros pensarían que era algo tonto pero el así lo sentía.

-ya me voy-se termina de comer la punta del cono

-hm bien, entonces nos vemos-observa como el rubio se pone de pie con la cabeza baja

-Kaito puedes agacharte un poco-se coloca enfrente del peliazul aun sin mirarlo

-eh de acuerdo-se pone a la altura del menor-para q….-es callado por Len quien junta sus labios dándole un corto beso.

-si quieres hacer o decir algo, hazlo y deja de mirarme me pones de nervios-desvía la mirada, el peliazul lo ve aun sin salir de la impresión

-Len, yo no te miraba por esto-sonrío provocando que el rubio se sonrojara-pero si tu querías hacerlo, no te reprimas-ensancha aun mas su sonrisa

-Bakaito!-grita completamente rojo de la vergüenza

-te ves lindo así-le acaricia la mejilla para después depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-me tengo que ir-

-estará Rin con ustedes?-pregunta recargándose en el respaldo de la banca

-si, también Rui-responde para después darse la vuelta e irse dejando solo al peliazul.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Kiyoteru-sensei sigues aquí?-

-Luki-san, hm aun tengo cosas que hacer-contesta mirando las libretas, los libros y papeles encima de su escritorio.

-necesitas ayuda con eso-

-Iie, muchas gracias-

-Mm como te ha ido?-pregunta sentándose junto al castaño

-bien, no he tenido problemas-revisa los cuadernos corrigiendo y tachando cosas.

-déjame ayudarte-trata de tomar los papeles del escritorio pero el ojinegro los mueve

-en verdad, no es necesario-

-la necesitas, si no se te hará mas tarde-vuelve a intentar tomarlos

-Luki-san no quiero molestarlo-

-dame eso-el pelirosa hace un movimiento brusco provocando que ambos cayeran de la silla dejándolos en una posición comprometedora. 

-Hiyama-sensei-se escucha, ambos voltean encontrándose con el ojivioleta que los ve con ligera molestia que solo noto el pelirosa.

-que hace usted aquí Kamui, esta es la sala de profesores-se quita de encima del castaño quien estaba sonrojado por ser visto en esa posición por unos de sus alumnos solo esperaba que este no dijera nada a sus compañeros. 

-viene conmigo-hablo un peligris que se encontraba detrás del pelimorado

-Dell-san-el castaño también se levanto del suelo

-no deberían hacer eso aquí-soltó mientras dejaba unos libros en su propio escritorio-Gakupo dame esos también

-ehh! No es lo que piensa-corrigió alarmado el profesor

-caímos de la silla por accidente-explico tranquilamente el pelirosa

-pues sabrán ustedes que estaban haciendo para que sucediera eso-toma los libros que el samurai le pasa-de todas formas no me interesa-mira al pelirosa-solo no lo hagan en la escuela, respeten su lugar de trabajo

-pero nosotros no…-

-basta Kiyoteru-lo interrumpió Luki-piensa lo que quieras Dell 

-Vámonos Gakupo-se da la vuelta

-me darás mi recompensa-el ojivioleta se acerca a el; la situación comenzaba a molestarle mucho y quería irse.

-claro, te daré lo que prometí-camina hacia la puerta

-no puedo esperar Honney!-lo abraza por detrás y ambos salen de la sala. 

-No debería ir a aclararle las cosas-pronuncio el profesor levantando los papeles que estaban en el suelo

-No tiene caso, cuando a Dell se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy testarudo y no entiende de razones será mejor dejarlo por hoy, además ya se consiguió un consuelo-suelta enojado

-Lamento todo esto-se disculpa el castaño

-tu no tienes la culpa Kiyoteru-recoge la silla y se sienta-vamos hay que acabar con tu trabajo, me dejaras ayudarte ahora?

-hai, hai-musita tomando asiento a un lado del pelirosa

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-podemos cambiar el premio Honney!-

-no me llames así, la gente podría malinterpretar las cosas-reclamo el peligris

-eso que importa-

-no quiero que me relacionen con un niñato-

-que cruel solo eres 4 años mayor-

-como sea, si no quieres tu ensalada de berenjena, entonces que?-

-podemos ir a beber-

-acaso estas loco, estamos a mitad de la semana además aun eres un estudiante-

-pero ya soy mayor de edad y tu iras conmigo-

-ahh vale creo que también lo necesito-fuma de su cigarrillo

-pareces muy molesto Honney-

-de que hablas?-sube a su auto junto al samurai

-ya llevas 5 cigarros desde que salimos de la escuela

-ehh!-mira su cajetilla para comprobar lo dicho por el pelimorado-tsk no me di cuenta-soltó arrancando el auto

-dame uno-el peligris le extiende la cajetilla y el ojivioleta toma uno llevándoselo a la boca-gracias-saca su encendedor y lo prende.

-tu porque estas molesto?-

-que dices yo me encuentro bien-

-si claro, por quien vas por Kiyoteru o Luki?-

-que directo Honney-

-te conozco, así que responde-

-acaso estas celoso, no te preocupes eres mi único amor-sonríe coquetamente ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de su amigo-vale te diré-suspira resignado-Hiyama-sensei

-hmm-

-aunque no precisamente voy a…por el, ni siquiera tengo claro si siento algo, solo me llamo la atención un poco no es como si fuera a intentar algo y de todos modos el es muy despistado para darse cuenta, ni siquiera creo que sepa mi nombre-

-lo tienes complicado-exhala el humo del cigarro-pero al parecer eres masoquista

-porque lo dices?-lo mira confundido

-no siempre te enamoras de personas imposibles como ese amigo tuyo, hmm Kaito se llama verdad?-

-saaa ahora que lo pienso talvez sea así-sonríe de lado

-vaya que eres bakaa-

-y tu que tienes con ese profesor?-apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero del auto

-a-a q-que te refieres?-se sonroja

-la reacción que tuviste fue de celos-

-fui muy obvio-

-si-

-salimos desde hace un año-suspira cansado

-que! Nunca me lo habías dicho-habla sorprendido el samurai

-no tengo porque decirte con quien salgo, no eres mi madre-suelta molesto

-no se como el pobre te soporta-susurra por lo bajo sin ser escuchado por el peligris

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron a un elegante bar en donde entraron siendo recibidos por un hombre algo mayor quien los llevo a una mesa cerca de la barra, ambos se sentaron y pidieron un whisky, el mesero se retiro no tardando mucho en traer las bebidas. 

-hace mucho que no veníamos-hablo el pelimorado

-si, hace mucho-el peligris recordó que desde aquella vez no volvieron a salir juntos a tomar.

-Dell lo que paso….-

-lo que sucedió fue solo un desafortunado accidente-dio un sorbo a su bebida-del cual ya no vale la pena hablar

-si, pero yo…-

-Gakupo te recuerdo que quedamos en nunca hablar de eso-mira seriamente al ojivioleta

-de acuerdo-suspira cansado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El samurai pidió otra copa y se la tomo en un solo trago, así los dos bebieron hasta que Gakupo quedo completamente ebrio y el peligris empezaba a sentirse mareado. 

-Vamos Gakupo-el peligris llevaba cargando al ojivioleta hasta el auto

-Honey! Puedes manejar-

-por supuesto-arranca el auto

-a donde vamos?-

-te llevare a mi casa, Gumi no puede verte así-soltó manejando a su hogar

-pero si estoy bien-balbuceo

-Cállate! Por eso no me gusta beber con niños-toma un cigarrillo y lo enciende 

-Trata de apoyarte-el peligris se recarga en la pared pues su amigo no era precisamente muy liviano

-bebamos un poco mas Honey!-

-hai, hai-entra a su casa con trabajos

-Honey! Yo te quiero mucho-balbuceo el ojivioleta

-si lo que di…-tropieza con los pies del pelimorado y ambos caen al suelo quedando el ojigris arriba del samurai con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro-"tsk esto es..."


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

-Gakupo!-se escucha un grito

-Tsk no seas tan ruidoso por la mañana-el pelimorado se agarra la cabeza

-te pasa algo?-el peliazul lo mira-te vez terrible

-gracias-contesta con ironía-…me duele la cabeza

-porque?-

-ayer fui a beber con Dell-

-ya veo, no tomaste nada para la resaca-

-Mm café-se recarga en su casillero

-eso no funciona-toma su maleta, saca dos pastillas y una botella de agua-toma

-que es?-

-te ayudara con tu dolor de cabeza-

-Gracias-lo abraza-no se que haría sin ti

-si, ya vale-le corresponde-ahora vamos a clase

-que toca hoy?-le miro el pelimorado separándose

-Vocalización con Luki-sensei-

-ah será un día duro-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hoy probaran cantar en parejas así que formen equipo con una chica y practiquen tienen 30 min. para esto, después pasaran al frente-hablaba un pelirosa dándole instrucciones a sus alumnos y mirando detenidamente a uno en particular. 

-Oi Gakupo-el peliazul se acerco discretamente a su amigo

-que sucede Kaito?-

-es mi imaginación o Luki-sensei te ha estado mirando todo este tiempo y no es exactamente una mirada muy amigable-murmuro

-pensé que era el único que lo notaba-

-le hiciste algo al sensei?-

-…no como crees-mintió el ojivioleta, su amigo no podía enterarse de lo sucedido

-talvez sea porque estas muy cerca de su querida hermanita-sonríe mirando a Luka

-jeje si claro, debe ser eso-ríe nerviosamente-"Definitivamente no es eso, es por lo de ayer en la noche"

-Ustedes dos dejen de murmurar y concéntrense-el pelirosa los miro molesto

-Hai! Lo sentimos-dijeron al unísono

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-waa al fin termino la clase-

-si, que bueno-soltó el samurai saliendo del salón seguido del peliazul

-en verdad el profesor no te quito la mirada de encima toda la clase-

-eso ya no importa-"solo espero que Dell aclare todo"-suspira cansado

-ya se te quito el dolor de cabeza?-

-eh, ah si gracias-le sonríe al peliazul-por cierto Kaito tu sabes si Hiyama-sensei sale con alguien

-hmm Kiyo no lo se, casi no he hablado con el-sonríe pícaramente-y eso que no te interesa

-no es eso-desvía la mirada-ayer lo vi con un chico por eso te pregunto-"Aunque Luki sea amante de Dell puede que a el también le guste"-piensa mirando al suelo

-un chico? espera Kiyo no es homo como tu, así que no deberías preocuparte-sonríe

-hm solo yo soy homo?-lo mira con una ceja arqueada

-eh! Espera! Yo no soy homo lo mío solo se reduce a Len-dice alterado

-ah es verdad-hace una media sonrisa-que casualmente es un niño 6 años menor, si definitivamente no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte…-un aura depresiva se posa en el peliazul

-tienes razón soy de lo peor-se deja caer al suelo-debo ser un enfermo-comienza a llorar

-"tsk no debí haber dicho eso"-piensa el ojivioleta al ver a su amigo-lo siento Kaito, no quise decirlo así

-no, dijiste la verdad-sigue llorando-soy un pedófilo

-era broma así que por favor cálmate-lo trata de levantar 

-Kai, que haces en el suelo?-

-Kiyo!-corre a abrazarlo-soy una vergüenza para la naturaleza

-eh? Kai que dices-el castaño lo ve confundido

-debería desaparecer-

-de que hablas?

-me matare así que por favor encárgate de esparcir mis cenizas en el mar, no espera mejor en el canal de desagüe no quiero contaminar con mi impureza el mar-

-Kaito Shion, puedes decirme que te sucede?-sonríe dulcemente, el peliazul al reconocer el tono de voz lo suelta y ríe nerviosamente

-je jeje no es nada, solo estaba jugando-retrocede dos pasos

-ah vaya, Kaito no debes asustar así a las personas, lo sabes no?-mantiene su sonrisa

-h-hai l-lo s-siento K-Kiyo-teru-

-me sorprende que hayas logrado pararlo-habla el pelimorado llamando la atención del castaño

-por que lo dices?-el profesor lo mira

-cuando Kaito se pone así dura horas-el peliazul corre hacia el y le tapa la boca

-en serio-el castaño voltea a ver al amante del helado

-je jeje que dices Gakupo, vaya el tiempo se pasa volando, ya es tarde debemos ir a la siguiente clase-dice nervioso-nos vemos Kiyo cuídate-sale corriendo jalando al samurai junto con el 

-Kai sigues siendo un niño-ríe viéndolos alejarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clases habían terminado normalmente todos los alumnos se retiraban a sus casas, un pelimorado caminaba por los pasillos buscando a una persona esperaba poder alcanzarlo antes de que este se fuera, diviso una cabellera plateada y se acerco a el. 

-Dell al fin te encuentro-

-Gakupo-voltea a verlo-que quieres?

-hablaste con tu amante-

-no he podido hacerlo-

-como que no has podido?-

-estoy muy ocupado con mi trabajo-suelta fastidiado-además tienes también la culpa por haber bebido de mas

-ah claro, pero soy el único que tiene que ser acosado con la mirada fulminante de tu novio, y esta comenzando a irritarme de verdad-

-mirada fulminante?-

-si toda la clase no ha parado de mirarme hasta Kaito se dio cuenta-

-Luki hizo eso, no pensé que fuera tan infantil-

-tú que clase de persona eres-

-que quieres decir?-lo ve molesto

-cualquiera reaccionaria así incluso tú, armaste un lío antes por lo mismo-

-eso fue por…

-a mi no me afecta mucho si el me llega a odiar pero Dell, tu estarás bien con perderlo-al escuchar esas palabras el peligris se quedo helado

-arreglare ahora el asunto así que no te preocupes-da la media vuelta y camina hacia la sala de profesores seguro el estaría ahí.

-bien, suerte-pronuncia algo preocupado por el cambio de actitud del peligris 

-Luki podemos hablar-pronuncia acercándose al escritorio del pelirosa

-no tengo tiempo-contesta sin quitar la mirada de lo que hacia

-perfecto si no quieres escuchar no me importa-alza la voz molesto-trate de explicarte después no me lo reproches, con permiso-camina hacia la puerta

-vaya que eres increíble Dell-

-que demonios-voltea a verlo

-Tu eres el único que se puede molestar, el único que puede explicar y el único que tiene que ser escuchado, no es verdad?-se levanta-me estoy cansando de todo esto

-pues ya somos dos-pronuncia mirándolo a los ojos-así que esto se acabo-retoma su camino

-que fácil para ti-el pelirosa lo toma del brazo y lo atrae hacia el

-que quieres decir-forcejea-suéltame

-no te dejare ir tan fácilmente-

-Que? esp…-es interrumpido por lo labios del Megurine-para!-lo golpea en la cara

-tsk-escupe sangre, voltea ver al peligris e intenta acercarse

-Sensei por favor deténgase-el pelirosa voltea a la puerta encontrándose con un ojivioleta

-así que te vinieron a salvar-

-Gakupo-el peligris lo ve sorprendido-que haces aquí?

-estaba preocupado-se acerca y lo jala hacia atrás de el-no pensé que las cosas se tornaran de esta manera

-Gakupo esto no es tu problema, vete-reclamo su amigo

-Dell al parecer no le has explicado-suspira-tiene que ver conmigo porque la mitad es culpa mía no lo dijiste tu mismo

-tienes algo que decir-habla el pelirosa

-si, Dell y yo no hicimos nada-

-que honesto-toma aire-pero yo nunca pensé que estaban haciendo algo

-lo de ayer fue porque habíamos ido a beber y yo tome de mas, al llegar a la casa de Honey tropezamos y caímos al suelo pero…..-asimilo las palabras del pelirosa-eh?

-entonces porque estas tan molesto-el peligris lo miraba confundido

-te lo dije hace un rato, tu nunca me dejas explicarte nada solo sacas tus conclusiones con lo de ayer paso igual te fuiste aun pensando que había pasado algo entre Kiyoteru y yo, por eso después fui a buscarte-

-si esto es por ese incidente, porque me miraba así en la mañana-pregunto el samurai sin entender

-ah eso, aunque los encontré en esa posición nunca hubiera creído que Dell me engañara lo conozco y se que no haría eso por mucho que estuviera molesto-al escucharlo el peligris se sonrojo-pero sinceramente en ti no confío así que quería ver si tenias alguna otra intención

-ya veo, pero despreocúpese no tengo ningún interés en Honey, el es solo mi amigo-sonríe

-me acabo de dar cuenta-voltea a ver al peligris-Dell en cuanto lo de hace rato, nunca mencione que estaba cansado de ti solo dije que me canse de tu forma de actuar pero un así yo Te a…-

-espera-hablo el peligris interrumpiéndolo, le lanzo una mirada a su amigo diciendo ahora te puedes largar la cual el samurai entendió perfectamente.

-bueno yo me retiro-hace una reverencia y sale de la sala. 

-Luki tengo que…-fue callado por los labios de su amante

-Te amo Dell-lo pone con la pared y vuelve a besarlo pero mas apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua la cual juguetea con la del peligris hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente

-NN! Espera Luki hablemos-pronuncia con la respiración entrecortada

-hablaremos después ahora solo quiero tenerte-susurra en el oído del peligris haciendo que se estremezca-además lo único que quiero es que confíes mas en mi y me escuches-lame el lóbulo de su oreja

-ah no podemos hacerlo aquí-

-no hay nadie así que cálmate-su mano se cuela por la camisa de su amante y pellizca uno de sus pezones

-Ahhh!-suelta un sonoro gemido

-eres increíblemente sensible Dell-besa su cuello sacando mas gemidos de la boca del peligris 

-Vaya que no pierden el tiempo-ríe el ojivioleta al escuchar los sonidos que hace de su amigo; camina para alejarse de aquel lugar-Kiyoteru-pronuncia al ver al castaño caminar en dirección a el o mas bien a la sala-"no puedo dejar que los descubra"-sigue su camino 

-que hace aun aquí?-pregunta el castaño mirando al pelimorado

-Hiyama-sensei lo estaba buscando-sonríe

-a mi para que?-

-es que tengo dudas sobre la clase pasada y no puedo hacer la tarea-

-cual tarea?-lo ve

-"Kuso! Si que soy idiota"-el castaño al ver la cara que puso noto que era mentira

-con permiso-camina

-espere aun así tengo algunas dudas-lo toma del brazo deteniéndolo

-debo ir a recoger algo y vemos sus dudas-

-No! Es que no tengo mucho tiempo-dice sin soltarlo, al profesor se le empezó a hacer rara su actitud 

-entonces mañana lo vuelvo a explicar-se suelta y camina a paso rápido

-Sensei espere-lo sigue

-no se lo que pretenda pero se esta comportando extraño-

-"se esta acercando demasiado, no queda otra opción"-lo jala hacia el y lo besa haciendo que el castaño se sorprenda-"que dulce"-el samurai muerde el labio inferior del profesor haciendo que abra la boca un poco, aprovecha para introducir su lengua a la cavidad bucal del ojinegro lo cual provoca que un sonrojo se pose en sus mejillas

-espere, que hace?-logra separarse mientras un desvergonzado hilo de saliva queda entre sus bocas

-Kiyoteru-sensei me gusta-soltó el ojivioleta mirando a los ojos al castaño

-Que?-pronuncia sonrojándose aun mas

-me gustas-

-por favor señor Kamui-desvía la mirada

-sabes mi nombre-

-eh?-lo ve pero vuelve apartar la mirada-por supuesto tengo que aprenderme el nombre de mis alumnos-"Aunque el de el fue de los primeros que me aprendí pero eso es porque el es amigo de Kaito, solo por eso"

-es verdad pero…-lo toma del mentón-aun así me alegra que lo sepa-sonríe feliz, al verlo el castaño sintió su rostro caliente

-y-yo m-me tengo que ir-se logra safar y corre

-"Un momento"-el samurai reacciona y va detrás de el-por favor espere

-váyase Kamui-san-dijo mientras llegaba a la sala y tomaba la perilla para abrirla puerta 

-Ahhh Luki mas nn ah!…-se escucho un gemido, el castaño se detuvo y su cara se torno completamente roja como un tomate, volteo a ver al ojivioleta como para confirmar lo que había escuchado este solo se cubrió la cara. 

-salgamos de aquí-pronuncio al ver que el ojinegro había quedado paralizado, tomo su mano y se lo llevo lejos de ahí

-h-hai-se dejo llevar sabiendo que por el mismo no seria capaz de moverse, aquello realmente lo tomo por sorpresa, alzo la mirada viendo la espalda del samurai ahora entendía porque este quería evitar que fuera hacia allá, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso, un momento entonces lo del beso y el me gustas también era solo para que el no fuera-se suelta de la mano del pelimorado 

-Kiyoteru-sensei-voltea a verlo al sentir el movimiento brusco del castaño

-tu que tan lejos pensabas llegar?-lo ve

-de que habla?-

-todo lo que hiciste fue para evitar que me acercara-

-si, lo fue-

-entonces el beso y lo demás no era necesario, si me hubieras dicho lo que sucedía lo hubiera entendido, no tenias que forzarte a mentir de esa manera y menos a hacer eso-

-aguarde eso no fue mentira realmente me gustas Kiyoteru, claro que te lo tuve que decir ahora para detenerte peor no es mentira nunca haría algo así si no fuera verdad-

-yo no se que decir-se sonroja-soy su profesor así que no podemos

-eso quiere decir que no te desagrado-

-yo no dije eso-desvía la mirada-lo que quiero decir es….lo siento no puedo corresponderte solo te veo como mi alumno

-eso puede cambiar-le toma la barbilla obligándolo a verlo provocando un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas del profesor

-No! En verdad aprecio tus sentimientos pero no puedo-se separa y se va corriendo

-"Que lindo"-piensa mientras lo ve alejarse-yo lo siento mas Kiyoteru-sensei por primera vez me confieso y no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente-sonríe-así que prepárate porque serás mío de una u otra forma.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

El castaño se encontraba escribiendo en el pizarrón unos problemas para sus alumnos aunque en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado, pensaba lo ocurrido ayer en las ultimas horas de escuela no había podido dejar de recordarlo todo el día, soltó un suspiro y sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y concentrarse en dar su clase sabia que no podía mezclar sus emociones con su trabajo.

-Hiyama-sensei-escucho que lo llamaban y volteo encontrándose con un rubio que lo veía confundido  
>-Que sucede Kagamine-kun?-pregunto<br>-No entiendo nada de eso-señalo el pizarrón, el castaño se giro a ver y notando que los problemas que había anotado no eran los correctos, ya que esos eran para un grado superior.  
>-lo siento, ahora lo corrijo-borro todo y cambio los problemas-resuelvanlos, tienen 1 hora para hacerlo-tomo asiento en su silla y miro hacia la ventana; observo a un grupo de alumnos haciendo deportes notando de entre estos a su amigo peliazul y al culpable de su distracción constante, no podía entender porque el chico se le había declarado además no estaba muy seguro si fue una broma o no, siguió mirando hasta que el pelimorado alzo las vista y en un reflejo de su cuerpo se agacho para ocultarse provocando que se golpeara contra la orilla de su escritorio, el estruendo resonó por todo el salón y unos alumnos lo miraban con sorpresa y otros trataban de reprimir sus risas.<br>-se encuentra bien Hiyama-sensei-pregunto una peliverde preocupada  
>-Si...estoy bien, no se preocupen-se tomo la cabeza, realmente le había dolido el golpe-saldré un momento sigan con su trabajo-dijo mientras se levantaba de sus silla y caminaba hacia la puerta.<p>

-oí no crees que el sensei esta medio extraño hoy-le habla la rubia a su hermano gemelo  
>-si, esta muy distraído-contesta el menor<br>-ustedes dejen de hablar, distraen a los que si estamos estudiando-soltó la peliverde con aires de superioridad  
>-tenia que hablar la Diva Nerd-comento una pelinegra<br>-que dijiste copia barata de la sosa de Rin Kagamine-  
>-no te metas con mi prima, aliento de puerro-la rubia le saca la lengua<br>-que dijiste chica plana-grito furiosa la de verde  
>-a quien le dices plana, intento de Idol-<br>-ahora si te mato enana plana-  
>-como si pudieras, bruja- <p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsk creo que dejara un moretón-el ojinegro se miraba en el espejo-se moja la cara y sale del baño tapándose la frente con la mano-espero que nadie lo note-camina hacia el salón, ve a lo lejos una multitud parada frente al salón de clases y varios gritos provenientes de el; se preocupo y acelero el paso.

-Chicas calmense-decia un peliazul mirando a las dos chicas quienes eran detenidas por sus respectivos amigos  
>-mejor no te metas Taya, ya las conoces no van a parar-hablo un castaño<br>-Meito pero...-miraba la escena preocupado de que esta vez si corriera sangre pero sabia que aun así no podía hacer mucho, ellas realmente eran testarudas-esta bien-suspiro y se alejo del lugar  
>-Sueltenme Len, Rui, Rei, Akita dejen darle su merecido a esa Bruja fracasada<br>-Aprenderás a respetarme Enana Plana, Gumi, Nana, Ruko dejenme-forcejeaba también para que la soltaran.

-Que sucede aquí?-el castaño alzo la voz para hacerse notar  
>-Sensei-un escalofrío paso por la espalda de la Hatsune y la Kagamine, el castaño las miraba serio esperando a que estas hablaran aunque por la situación ya se imaginaba que sucedía pero quería que ellas le dijeran.<br>-ella empezó-hablo la de verde  
>-no es verdad, tu fuiste-replico la rubia<br>-callate enana-  
>-bruja-<br>-las dos a sus lugares y se quedaran después de clases y tendrán tarea extra-sentencio el ojinegro antes de que la pelea empezara de nuevo  
>-ehh pero sensei...-dijeron al unisono<br>-ahora todos regresen a lo que hacían-los alumnos regresaron a su lugar y la multitud de afuera se retiro, el profesor tomo de nuevo su asiento.

-Hiyama-sensei-llamo la pelirosa acercándose al escritorio  
>-Haruka-san que sucede?-<br>-he terminado los problemas-le muestra su cuaderno  
>-ahora los reviso-comenzó a calificarlos-bien hecho, ve a sentarte<br>-Sensei no le duele-señala su frente  
>-eh?...ah no estoy bien, gracias-sonríe amablemente<br>-tal vez debería cubrírselo con curitas esta muy morado-  
>-luego iré a la enfermería por unos, gracias por preocuparte Haruka-san-<br>-bien, con permiso sensei-dice la pelirosa antes de volver a su lugar 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un peliverde se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con prisa mirando a todos lados esperando encontrar a la persona que hacia mas de media hora estaba buscando.

-tch en donde se metió-musito molesto  
>-Mikuo?-escucho su nombre y al reconocer la voz su cuerpo se tenso, volteo despacio encontrándose con un pelirosa que lo miraba sorprendido<br>-L-Luki-susurro nervioso  
>-hace tiempo que no te veo, desde que dejaste de entrar a mi clase junto con Akaito-solto serio<br>-e-eso yo...-desvía la mirada-l-lo siento  
>-han pasado cinco años, dime Mikuo acaso me odias?-el peliverde volteo a verlo con sorpresa<br>-por supuesto que no-lo miro a los ojos-lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, pero tu si deberías odiarme  
>-nunca podría odiarte-hablo el pelirosa-eres una persona especial para mi<br>-Luki no te sigas haciendo daño con esto-decía con tristeza-sera mejor que me vaya-dio la media vuelta para irse.  
>-y tu deja de culparte por todo-murmuro viendo irse al peliverde <p>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-mooo estoy cansado-suspiro un peliazul tirándose en la banca  
>-esta vez realmente corrimos-decía el ojivioleta sentadose a un lado de el<br>-hoy nos toca clase con Kiyo, dime de nuevo trajiste "eso"?-pregunto el amante del helado  
>-claro, nunca se me olvida-<br>-hasta cuando seguirás con esto?-  
>-después de que el Hiyama-sensei me haga caso tal vez-sonrio<br>-y dices que no estas enamorado de Kiyo-  
>-no se si estoy enamorado solo se que me gusta-<br>-hmm bien solo no le hagas daño, si no te la veras conmigo y con Akaito-el peliazul le miro serio  
>-Akaito?-soltó dudoso<br>-si el también aprecia mucho a Kiyo-  
>-eso si que es extraño, pareciera que el no quiere a nadie considerando que a ti aun siendo su hermano te odia como si fueras su enemigo jurado-<br>-si. es verdad pero supongo que es porque ambos crecimos junto a Kiyo y eramos unidos en ese entonces-  
>-entonces porque ahora el te odia?-<br>-pues no lo se-río  
>-bueno vamos al salón antes de que lleguen todos-se levanto<br>-hai-siguio al pelimorado 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Golpeo un par de veces la puerta blanca frente a el esperando a que le respondieran, después de un rato abrieron la puerta dejando ver a una pelinegra quien bostezaba.

-Kiyoteru-kun-se tallo los ojos-lo siento estaba dormida  
>-eh-pronuncio mientras una gotita caía de su nuca, acaso ella no debería estar atenta en caso de que hubiera alguna emergencia-<br>-que se te ofrece-lo miro-oh por dios que te sucedió?-soltó señalando la frente del ojinegro  
>-me pegue con la orilla del escritorio-<br>-pues que estabas haciendo?-pregunto  
>-estaba algo distraído-se sonrojo al recordar el porque.<br>-pasa en seguida te curo-se dirijio hacia un estante en donde tenia todo sus instrumentos de trabajo-dijo  
>-Gracias Mako-san-se sentó en una de las camillas<br>-ponte esto-le da una bolsa de hielo  
>-si-tomo la bolsa poniéndola en el moretón, sintió frío pero si eso bajaba el dolor no importaba.<br>-dejatela por 10 min.-dijo mientras tomaba una silla para sentarse 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Kiyo se esta tardando-hablo el peliazul aburrido  
>-tal vez tuvo algo que hacer-<br>-waa ya tengo hambre-  
>-saliendo podemos ir a la cafetería por algo-sonríe al ver al peliazul hacer un puchero<br>-para eso falta mucho-se quejo  
>-entonces prefieres saltarte la clase de Hiyama-sensei e ir ahora-<br>-NO! si hago eso Kiyo me mata-grita alterado  
>-no estas exagerando-dice el pelimorado arqueando una ceja<br>-claro que no, tu no lo conoces cuando se enoja-dice poniendo cara de terror  
>-hmm si tu lo dices-sonríe dulcemente al recordar la cara que había puesto el castaño ayer-"realmente se veia lindo, no puedo imaginarmelo enojado como dice Kaito" <p>

-nee chicos-se acerco a ellos una pelirosa  
>-que pasa Luka-san?-pregunta el Shion<br>-les gustaría ir a una fiesta el sábado en mi casa, es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y haré algo para festejarle-sonríe emocionada  
>-lo siento pero tengo planes para el sábado-se disculpo el peliazul<br>-saldrás con Len-el ojivioleta lo miro  
>-sip-rie<br>-oh que mal y tu Gakupo vendrás?-cuestiono ilusionada  
>-hmm no lo se-se quedo pensativo-"Si la fiesta es para Luki seguro Dell ira, entonces no me aburriré tanto"<br>-anda ven Gakupo-rogaba la pelirosa  
>-de acuerdo-<br>-que bien-hablo feliz la Megurine

-tomen asiento por favor-ordeno el castaño entrando al aula  
>-sensei porque tardo tanto?-pregunto una peliblanca con auriculares de orejas de conejo<br>-lo siento tuve algo que hacer-sonríe apenado-bueno ahora escriban estos ejercicios y después les explico como resolverlos. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-hazlo de nuevo-sentencio el peligris mirando a un rubio  
>-p-pero..-<br>-ahora!-alzo la voz  
>-tch-se quejo el rubio volviendo a posicionarse en su lugar<br>-empieza-ordeno el Honne

-El celular sonó, me despertó de madrugada

y una voz me pregunta ¿donde estas y con quien?

solo le doy excusas nunca se me escapa nada

lo único q tu quieres es oírme decir

eres todo lo q necesito!

porque yo me comienzo a reír,

crees que es amor, para mi es una simple atracción

Hay una especia intensa en mi interior

quiero que memorices este sabor

hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción

que me necesites, ven sienteme

Quiero verte ahora mismo, todavía quiero más

tú piensas que contigo yo no quiero a nadie más,

pero tu ya lo sabes nunca seré solo tuyo

pero aunque sea mentira quieres oírme decir

te amo como a nadie en el mundo!

mi técnica que nunca paro y eso hasta que todo tu cuerpo pierda el control-

-Suficiente-hablo el peligris-siga practicando la canción Kagamine, ahora la siguiente en pasar es Hatsune Miku-

El rubio bajo del escenario molesto, camino hacia donde se encontraba su hermana y sus primos.

-un día de estos lo aplastare con la rodadora-murmuro enojado  
>-vamos Len-kun calmate-hablo una pelinegra<br>-parece que Dell-sensei tiene algo contra ti-soltó molesta la rubia  
>-quieren ir a tomar algo-pregunto el Kagene para tratar de tranquilizar el ambiente aunque en verdad el también se encontraba molesto por lo sucedido pues siempre era lo mismo con ese profesor.<br>-si-respondió el ojiaqua tratando de calmarse  
>-yo también, además estoy muy molesta como para ahora soportar escuchar la voz chillona de la bruja verde-decía la gemela mayor Kagamine<br>-tienes razón-rie la pelinegra-pero la volverás a ver al terminar las clases  
>-waaaaa es verdad, lo había olvidado-se toma la cabeza-Len tu te quedaras conmigo, cierto?-miro suplicante a su reflejo<br>-eh! yo...-la ve-pero pensaba irme con Kaito  
>-ahh!, acaso Kaito es mas importante que yo?-dijo indignada<br>-pues...-miro como su hermana hacia un puchero-jejeje era broma, si me quedare contigo-río provocando que su gemela se enojara  
>-moo Len me las pagaras- <p>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Kiyo que te paso?-pregunto el amante del helado mirando la frente del ojinegro  
>-me golpee con el escritorio-contesto tomando sus cosas; hacia 5 min. que la clase había terminado.<br>-pues que estabas haciendo-  
>-nada, solo me distraje un segundo-contesto sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada fija del ojivioleta sobre el<br>-tenga mas cuidado sensei-hablo el samurai  
>-si, Gakupo tiene razón-dijo el peliazul-por cierto Kaiko me pidió que te dijera que hoy tienes que ir a cenar a la casa porque compro mucha comida para ti y si no vas la tendrá que tirar.<br>-pero tengo que dar una clase extra y saldré mas tarde-  
>-hmm entonces te espero y nos vamos juntos-<br>-de acuerdo-suspiro resignado  
>-Gakupo tu también vendrás, vale?-le da una sonrisa cómplice<br>-claro-le devuelve la sonrisa, ve al castaño quien se pone nervioso y desvía la mirada sonrojado-"realmente lindo"-pensó.

-bueno entonces después nos vemos Kiyo-toma del brazo al pelimorado-Gakupo tu me debes una comida y un helado así que vamos-lo jala hacia la puerta  
>-era solo una comida-contesta siguiéndole el paso<br>-pero como me quieres mucho y me debes una, me compraras un helado, verdad?-  
>-esta bien-<br>-genial, Adiós Kiyo-se despide con una sonrisa.

-parecen muy cercanos-el castaño los ve irse-"Ahora que lo pienso Gakupo se comporto como si nada hubiera sucedió, entonces tal vez si era una broma y yo preocupándome por nada, empezare a concentrarme en mi trabajo de nuevo cosas como estas no pueden afectarme además el es mi estudiante es imposible tener una relación con el ni siquiera debería estar pensando en algo como eso"-pero es atractivo-susurro-creo que el golpe si me debió haber afectado.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

Ahí estaban sentadas en sus respectivos lugares dirigiéndose miradas asesinas una a la otra y jurándose venganza por lo sucedido, el castaño escribía en el pizarrón los problemas que ambas tendrían que resolver como castigo a la actitud tomada esa tarde por parte de las chicas, no toleraría tal falta de respeto no a el si no a ellas mismas.

-Traten de resolver esto-sentencio volteándolas a ver

-pero sensei eso esta muy complicado aun lo comprendo bien-hablo la peliverde

-yo tampoco apenas si entendí los ejercicios pasados-apoyo la rubia

-perfecto, entonces porque no tratan de hacerlos juntas, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una-les sonrío

-No!-gritaron al unísono

-entonces les deseo suerte porque no saldrán de aquí hasta que no los terminen-dijo seriamente

-eh!-ambas pusieron cara de fastidio y copiaron los problemas pero juraban que por ningún motivo se pedirían ayuda una a la otra preferían quedarse ahí antes que hacerlo.

-puede ayudarme mi hermano-soltó la rubia señalando a su reflejo quien solo veía la escena con algo de preocupación por su hermana.

-eso es trampa, no se vale-reclamo la de verde

-porque tienes que ser tan entrometida, solo porque no tienes a un hermano quien te ayude-

-Silencio!-alzo la voz el ojinegro llamando la atención de los tres-y no señorita Kagamine, no le puede ayudar su hermano

-hmp-bufo la rubia molesta, mientras la peliverde hacia una sonrisa de triunfo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mikuo-hablo el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo caminando algo distraído, lo cual se le hacia extraño, el peliverde volteo hacia el y se acerco

-Akaito, en donde estabas?-

-estaba caminando, quería distraerme-

-mmm...…-el peliverde recordó su encuentro con Luki, realmente haberlo visto le había perturbado un poco y mas después de tanto tiempo de no cruzar palabra con el, se sentía culpable después de todo le había hecho daño al pelirosa aunque no era su intención

-te sucede algo?-pregunto al verlo pensativo

-eh? No, no es nada-contesto haciendo una media sonrisa

-Mikuo no trates de engañarme-lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos lo que provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas del otro.

-e-en verdad, e-estoy bien-dijo nervioso por la cercanía del pelirrojo la cual hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

-Usotsuki-dijo para después posar sus labios en los del peliverde, empezó con un inocente beso para después tornarse en uno apasionado provocando un juego de lenguas entre ambos que por la falta de oxigeno se termino; el pelirrojo se alejo y continuo su camino mientras que el peliverde trataba de recuperar el aliento para después seguirlo; sabia que ese beso no significaba nada o al menos no para el pelirrojo el siempre hacia eso cuando lo hacia enojar o le mentía era como un castigo, uno muy cruel si lo pensaba bien ya que Akaito sabia de los sentimientos que tenia hacia el y aunque lo besara no significaba que eran pareja o que algún día lo serian ya que el pelirrojo le había dicho que no tenia ninguna intención de tener algo con el y que solo le podía ofrecer su amistad, el había aceptado aunque con eso se estuviera haciendo daño y también hiciera sufrir a otra persona que no se lo merecía.

-Akaito tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?-hablo el peliverde

-Kaiko me pidió que llegara temprano vamos a tener un invitado-

-un invitado, quien?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Kiyoteru-contesto como si nada

-Kiyo…el Sensei!-hablo sorprendido

-si-

-no me digas que a Kaiko….-

-por supuesto que no, es solo que Kiyoteru y nosotros crecimos juntos-

-quieres decir que tú ya conocías al sensei-

-si, nuestras madres eran muy unidas-

-ya veo-

-tu no te quedaste de ver con tu hermana?-

-Miku esta castigada y tiene clase extra-

-de nuevo-

-si-suspiro cansadamente-y justamente el profesor es Hiyama-sensei

-Kiyoteru puede ser muy amable pero también tiene su carácter-

-Ahora lo se, bueno iré a ver como va Miku-mira su reloj-ya debería estar saliendo

-te acompañare-

-claro-sonrío, quería pasar más tiempo con el pelirrojo aunque fueran solo unos minutos más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño miraba a sus alumnas quienes lidiaban con los problemas que les había puesto, debía aceptar que eran realmente testarudas al no querer trabajar juntas; eso le recordaba a ciertos hermanos gemelos quienes también se la pasaban peleando cuando eran niños, río al recordarlo.

_-Dame el balón Akaito-gritaba un niño ojiazul_

_-no molestes enano-lo empujaba el pelirrojo _

_-ese balón es mío-forcejeaba con su hermano_

_-no me interesa yo lo gane-_

_-suéltalo-el peliazul lo golpeo en la cara con un puño_

_-estupido niño-le regreso el golpe, empezando una pelea de insultos y puñetazos en la cual ninguno de los dos cedía_

_-Deténganse!-lloraba una niña peliazul mirando a sus hermanos pelearse-Kaito, Akaito paren!_

_-Basta ustedes dos-hablo el castaño acercándose_

_-nii-san-corrió la peliazul y lo abrazo_

_-no llores Kaiko-chan, todo va a estar bien nee-le acaricio la cabeza y camino hasta los otros dos quienes seguían peleando, llego hasta ellos y los separo para después darles una cachetada a cada uno-dije que era suficiente-hablo enfadado_

_-Kiyo-se sobo la cara el peliazul _

_-porque hiciste eso-dijo el pelirrojo igual sobandose _

_-que clase de hermanos son, miren como esta de asustada Kaiko-chan-los regaño, ambos voltearon a ver a su pequeña hermana quien aun seguía llorando_

_-lo sentimos-dijeron ambos al unísono_

_-ahora porque estaban peleando?-pregunto serio_

_-Akaito no me quiere dar mi balón- _

_-Yo lo gane primero-respondió el pelirrojo_

_-Si ambos quieren el balón porque no juegan juntos en vez de pelear por el-_

_-No!-gritaron al unísono _

_-yo no jugare con este enano-_

_-y yo no jugare con este idiota-se defendió el peliazul-quiero jugar contigo Kiyo_

_-no, Kiyoteru juega conmigo-hablo el ojirojo_

_-Si ambos no dejan de pelear entonces nunca mas les hablare ni jugare con ustedes-sentencio el castaño_

_-ehh? Noo Kiyo-rogaba el amante del helado_

_-por favor no nos dejes-pedía el pelirrojo_

_-Esta bien, solo si prometen no volverse a pegar entre ustedes-les sonrío _

_-Haii! Lo prometemos-dijeron ambos_

_-de acuerdo-el ojinegro volteo a ver a la menor de los Shion-ven Kaiko-chan juguemos juntos_

_-shi-la menor corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa._

-waaa no puedo-el grito de una de sus alumnas lo saco de sus pensamientos

-ni yo-soltó cansada la peliverde, ambas se voltearon a ver y suspiraron resignadas

-tregua?-pregunto la rubia

-bien, tregua-respondió la peliverde levantándose de su asiento para sentarse a un lado de la Kagamine, el profesor sonrío victorioso al ver a sus alumnas trabajar juntas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Crees que Kiyo ya haya terminado-

-no lo se-el ojivioleta volteo a ver al peliazul-quieres ir a ver

-si, me aburro-

-entonces quítate de mis piernas, ya me las dormiste-

-pero tú fuiste quien me dijo que podía acostarme en ellas-

-eso era porque te estabas durmiendo-

-es que cuando me aburro me da sueño-se reincorporo para sentarse

-bakaa-el pelimorado le revolvió los cabellos a su amigo

-detente-lo tomo de las manos

-si tu pequeño amante nos viera así seguro estaría echando humo-río y se soltó del agarre del ojiazul

-supongo-bosteza-me pregunto que diría Kiyo

-nada, yo no le intereso al o al menos no aun-sonrío

-es verdad, bueno vamos-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bien hecho, chicas-sonrío el castaño-las respuestas son correctas

-en serio-dijo la rubia

-que bueno-soltó aliviada la peliverde

-si, ahora ya pueden irse-

-hai, gracias sensei-la Hatsune volvió hasta su lugar

-vamos Len-hablo la ojiazul tomando sus cosas

-Bueno chicas espero no volver a tener que dejarlas después de clases-

-oí Kiyo terminaste-interrumpió el peliazul

-ah, si Kai-contesto el castaño

-Kaaitooo!-grito la peliverde abalanzándose hacia el provocando la molestia del rubio menor

-oh Miku-chan-correspondió el abrazo, alzo la vista para ver a los demás presentes notando la presencia de su amante y su hermana-Len, Rin también están aquí

-Miku que bueno que ya terminaste-dijo otra persona llamando la atención de todos

-nii-chan y Akaito-san-soltó al peliazul y se acerco a su hermano mayor

-así que hay reunión-hablo el ojivioleta haciéndose presente

-Akai-dijo el castaño llamando la atención del aludido-que bueno es verte-le sonrío amablemente provocando los celos de dos personas

-igual Kiyoteru-sonrío y camino hasta el profesor

-Esperen!-grito una rubia confundida-un momento, ya me perdí

-Rin porque gritas-la regaño su reflejo

-no entiendes Len, porque Akaito y Kaito tratan tan amablemente al sensei-pregunto viendo a los Shion

-es cierto-dijo la verde

-es porque los tres crecieron juntos-el pelimorado contesto como si nada

-eh?-ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas

-Len tu lo sabias?-la rubia miro a su hermano

-Si, me lo dijo Kaito hace tiempo-

-porque nunca me lo dijiste-

-se me olvido-se rasca la cabeza nervioso por la mirada asesina de su gemela

-Mikuo tu también lo sabias-cuestiono la Hatsune

-espera, yo me acabo de enterar-contesto calmando a su hermana para evitar una reacción como la de la otra chica

-entonces éramos las únicas y el único que no lo sabían-reclamo la Kagamine viendo a todos los demás

-no…bueno en realidad si no contamos a toda la escuela y solo a los que nos conocemos, si eran los únicos-respondió el samurai

-tu Bakaito-la rubia camino hasta el peliazul con aura oscura

-espera Rin-chan cálmate-el amante del helado se escondió tras el profesor

-soy la hermana de tu novio porque no me dijiste nada-soltó amenazante

-Rin!-grito su reflejo sonrojado

-Novio?-el castaño pronuncio confundido deteniendo a la ojiazul quien lo volteo a ver

-no lo sabia sensei-

-no-respondió

-bien niña, no eres la única que no sabia sobre algo, así que detengamos todo este drama aburrido-bufo fastidiado el pelirrojo

-si, Rin vamos a casa te explicare todo yo-hablo el rubio jalando a su hermana lejos de ahí

-nosotros también nos vamos Miku-el peliverde camino ligeramente molesto por la actitud que su Akaito había tomado con el profesor

-eh mmm hai-siguió a su hermano

-Entonces una vez aclarado todo, vámonos-sonrío el peliazul

-Kiyoteru te iras con el?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Ustedes no se van juntos-los miro el castaño

-no, traemos nuestros carros aparte-contesto Kaito

-hmm-se quedo pensativo un momento y después volteo a ver a los tres chicos acordándose de que el pelimorado los acompañaría y si era sincero no quería estar muy cerca de el-me iré con Akai

-ehhhh por?-

-tu te iras con tu amigo, es lo justo-dijo el ojirojo

-es cierto Kai-

-vale, entonces nos vemos allá-se alejo seguido del pelimorado quien no quiso intervenir en la decisión después de todo estaría con el castaño mas tarde.

-pensé que decidirías irte con Kaito-hablo el pelirrojo una vez se alejaron los otros dos

-porque lo dices?-

-después de lo que sucedió aquella vez-

-eso paso hace mucho, no importa ahora además tu ya no sientes lo mismo-

-como puedes decir eso-

-lo se-sonríe dulcemente

-y si no es así-toma al castaño del mentón

-Akai tus ojos lo dicen, quien es?-se aleja de el

-no contestare eso-desvía la mirada

-no hay necesidad de que lo hagas-

-será mejor irnos-soltó ignorando el ultimo comentario del castaño.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

Todos comían tranquilamente lo que la menor de los Shion había preparado ese día, solo un castaño se encontraba algo nervioso por la insistente mirada que estaba sobre el, sabia a quien pertenecía por ello no alzaba la vista quería evitar un contacto visual con el por ello se concentraba en su plato como si fuera los mas interesante del mundo.

-Kiyoteru-kun te gusto?-la peliazul rompió aquel silencio

-hmm si, estaba muy rico Kaiko-chan-la miro con una sonrisa

-y a ti Gakupo-kun?-

-si, tu comida siempre es deliciosa-contesto-"Mucho mejor que la de Gumi"

-me alegro-forma una sonrisa de satisfacción

-ustedes ayúdenme a recoger la mesa-les ordeno a sus hermanos quienes aceptaron de mala gana

-les ayudo-dijo el castaño

-no, los invitados se quedan aquí hasta que traiga el Té y el postre-respondió la menor mientras entraba con sus hermanos a la cocina dejando solos a los otros dos en un completo silencio.

-Con permiso-soltó el castaño levantándose, camino hasta las escaleras sabia que el baño estaba arriba conocía esa casa tan bien como si fuera la suya.

-Adelante-el ojivioleta formo una sonrisa maliciosa

-Cálmate-se dijo a si mismo mientras se mojaba el rostro, siempre había tomado todo relajadamente pero últimamente estaba muy nervioso cosa que sabia que era culpa de el pelimorado, debía reconocer que era el primero en ponerlo tan tenso, soltó un suspiro para después salir.

-Sensei se siente bien-reconoció aquella voz y alzo la mirada

-K-Ka-mui-san que sucede?-pregunto sorprendido

-Solo pensé que talvez no se sentía bien-se acerco al castaño haciendo que este diera un paso atrás

-e-estoy bien-camina rápido hacia las escaleras pero es tomado del brazo por el samurai

-Sabes Sensei me da la impresión de que últimamente estas huyendo de mi-

-n-no se de que hablas-dice sin mirarlo

-es porque le dije que me gustaba-

-que pretendes?-lo voltea a ver serio

-hmm lo quiere saber?-

-si-

-solo esto-toma desprevenido al castaño y lo besa; el profesor reacciona después de unos segundos y lo empuja

-no vuelva a hacer eso-suelta molesto bajando las escaleras, el samurai relame sus labios y sigue al ojinegro con una sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kiyoteru-kun en donde estabas?-pregunto la Shion

-fui al sanitario-respondió sentándose en la mesa

-y Gakupo-kun?-

-no lo se-

-preguntabas por mí-dijo el ojivioleta acercándose

-si, como ambos desaparecieron se me hizo extraño-

-Gakupo fue por unos apuntes que me pidió a mi cuarto-intervino el peliazul para evitar mas sospechas de su hermana

-hmm ya veo-deposito la tetera en la mesa-bueno ahora siéntense y disfrutemos el pastel

-claro-respondió el pelimorado sentándose a lado del amante del helado

-dime Kiyoteru-kun que hiciste todo este tiempo en Holanda?-

-Termine mi maestría y di clases de Aritmética en la Universidad

-que bien, y tuviste alguna novia?-la peliazul sonrío pícaramente

-ghh cof cof-el pelirrojo tosía pues cuando escucho la pregunta de su hermana estaba tomando el té y se ahogo

-Akai estas bien?-pregunto el castaño preocupado

-si cof cof lo siento-toma un vaso de agua

-nii-san no nos asustes así-regaño la menor una vez vio mejor a su hermano

-bueno yo me retiro-hablo el ojinegro

-ehh porque tan temprano Kiyoteru-kun?-

-tengo cosas que hacer aun, lo siento-

-es verdad, porque no te has mudado a tu casa?-pregunto el peliazul

-cierto, si lo hicieras volveríamos a ser vecinos-sonrío feliz la ojiazul

-hmm la casa es demasiado grande para mi solo, por eso preferí rentar un departamento-

-ohh que mal-pronuncio desilusionada la menor

-entonces, hasta luego-se despidió de la única mujer de ahí con un abrazo y de los demás con un simple movimiento de mano

-Adiós sensei-soltó el ojivioleta con una sonrisa

-Adiós-musito el castaño sin verlo para después salir de la casa

-Gakupo vamos a mi cuarto-dijo el peliazul rompiendo el silencio que había formado la partida de su amigo de la infancia

-claro-contesto el pelimorado siguiendo al ojiazul quien ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras

-te quedaras a dormir Gakupo-kun?-pregunto la Shion deteniéndolos

-no, Gumi debe estarme esperando y se molestara si no llego-

-después lo llevare a su casa-hablo el peliazul

-esta bien-dijo para después meterse a la cocina

-nee ahora dime que paso?-pregunto el Shion una vez cerro la puerta de su habitación

-no mucho-soltó sentándose en la cama

-que quieres decir con eso?-

-moleste un poco al sensei-

-creo haberte dicho que no hicieras enojar a Kiyo-

-si se ve adorable cuando se molesta-sonríe burlonamente

-see claro, créeme no tiene nada de mono cuando se enoja, pero al parecer eres masoquista-volteo a ver al ojivioleta quien empezó a reírse lo que hizo que arqueara una ceja

-ya me lo habían dicho-dijo viendo la cara que puso el peliazul

-entonces me das la razón-forma una sonrisa

-hmm talvez algo-

-Gakupo te lo volveré a preguntar, vas en serio con Kiyo o solo estas jugando?-pregunto serio el ojiazul

-no estoy jugando con el, si lo hiciera no le habría dicho que me gusta ni lo hubiera besado aquella vez-respondió tomando seriedad para ver a su amigo quien formo una cara de sorpresa

-cuando hiciste eso?-

-ah es verdad no te había dicho, sucedió el día que venia con resaca-

-pero ese día no te habías ido temprano?-

-de hecho fui a buscar a Dell porque tenia que arreglar algo con el, después me encontré a Hiyama-sensei y debido a ciertas circunstancias tuve que besarlo-el ojivioleta se echo para atrás recostándose en la cama por completo

-que circunstancias?-

-impedir que viera algo que no le gustaría-

-debido a que le estas dando muchos rodeos supondré que no me dirás que fue, verdad?-soltó el peliazul sentándose aun lado del samurai

-cierto, pero ese no es el punto aquí-

-tienes razón, y como reacciono Kiyo?-

-como reaccionó Len cuando lo besaste por primera vez-

-e-eso...pues me aventó de las escaleras y me grito que era un idiota-se rasca la cabeza

-cuanto amor-dice irónicamente mientras le sale una gotita de la nuca

-te paso igual?-

-no, pero salio corriendo-sonríe al recordarlo

-talvez cambio un poco en otro momento si te hubiera golpeado, creo-

-no me arrepentiría aun si eso hubiera sucedido-

-si yo tampoco me arrepiento, si no lo hubiera hecho Len y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora-sonríe dulcemente

-luego quien es el masoquista-pronuncia el ojivioleta y ambos comienzan a reírse.

Un pelirrojo se encuentra recargado en la pared del cuarto de su hermano escuchando la conversación de el con aquel pelimorado, evitando ser descubierto, suelta un suspiro al confirmas sus sospechas y camina hacia su habitación.

-Buenos días-saludo el pelirosa entrando a la sala de profesores

-Buenos días-respondió la única persona que se encontraba ahí

-Dell, no ha llegado nadie-

-Hiyama fue a la dirección-contesto mientras seguía escribiendo en su Laptop

-hmmm-camino hasta su asiento y deposito sus cosas para después voltear a ver al peligris quien saco un cigarrillo para llevárselo a la boca-sigues fumando-

-que tiene?-miro de reojo al pelirosa

-el cigarro causa cáncer podrías morir-le miro serio

-entonces lo dejare cuando me muera-soltó el humo de su boca

-tsk terco-pronuncio el Megurine, después se formo un silencio en el que se quedo pensativo dudando en lo que diría-vi a Mikuo-soltó sin ver al peligris

-…..-el ojirojo dejo de escribir y lo miro esperando a que continuara

-le reclame el que hubiera dejado de entrar a clases y le pregunte si me odiaba, se disculpo y me dijo que no era así-alzo la mirada hacia el peligris quien no tenía expresión alguna por lo que continuo-volverlo a ver me hizo darme cuenta de que….-

-no sigas-por fin hablo el ojirojo

-pero Dell…-

-Tuve suficiente-se levanto de su asiento

-déjame terminar-camino hasta el

-hablaremos en otro momento-lo miro serio-este no es el lugar para hablar de esto

-de acuerdo-trato de acariciarle la mejilla pero el peligris se alejo evitando el contacto

-Luki-san, ya llego-dijo el castaño entrando

-Kiyoteru, hola-le sonríe

-saldré un momento-murmuro el Honne

-le sucede algo a Dell-san?-pregunto el ojinegro extrañado pues en la mañana lo había visto normal

-no es nada, ignóralo-sonrío falsamente

-bueno me voy a dar mi clase-el castaño tomo sus cosas

-con que grupo?-

-el 3-I-

-"Ahí va Mikuo"-miro a su colega-suerte-pronuncio mientras se iba a su lugar

-Gracias, hasta luego-salio de la sala

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mikuo ayer no te fuiste muy contento, porque?-dijo el pelirrojo aun sabiendo bien el motivo de eso

-eh? solo que tenia prisa, ya era tarde-se excuso

-oh, pensé que te habías puesto celoso por Kiyoteru-dijo como si nada

-no, por supuesto que no se trataba de eso-se sonroja y desvía la mirada; como es que siempre Akaito se daba cuenta de todo

-que bueno, después de todo no tendrías porque tu y yo no somos nada-

-si, lo se-murmuro mientras apretaba los puños; porque siempre se lo tenia que recordar acaso no sabia que le dolía escucharlo talvez por eso lo hacia después de todo Akaito había cambiado desde que supo lo que sucedió entre el y Luki

-Buenos días-saludo el ojinegro entrando al salón

-Buenos días-decían todos mientras el peliverde se acomodo bien en su banca y soltó un bufido de molestia al ver al profesor

-"Esto será divertido"-formo una sonrisa el pelirrojo al verlo reaccionar así

-Le recuerdo que la próxima semana empezara la temporada de exámenes por lo cual deberán estudiar mucho y concentrarse-decía el castaño mientras sacaba sus cosas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-ahhha-suspiraba un rubio mirando la ventana aburrido

-que le pasa a Len-kun?-pregunto una pelinegra a su prima

-hmm pues viendo su cara no dudo que tenga algo que ver con Kaito-respondió la Kagamine mientras seguía haciendo dibujos en su libreta pues en ese momento no tenían clase, su profesor se había enfermado

-vaya que el amor pega duro-río la pelinegra

-ni que lo digas-

-no se que le vio a ese idiota-pronuncio el ojidorado

-como que que-hablo su gemela-estas ciego, solo hay que mirar sus bellos ojos azules, ese cuerpo bien formado, su voz encantadora y …..-

-Rui! me basta con eso-miro de mala gana a su hermana

-jajaja Rei-kun esta celoso-se burlo la rubia-además Rui si Len te escucha decir eso sobre Kaito seguro no te vuelve a dirigir la palabra-

-es que una no se puede expresar libremente-

-no sobre los amantes de otros-deja de rayar su cuaderno-además exageras las cosas, Kaito es bastante torpe también-

-al fin alguien le encuentra un defecto-soltó el pelinegro

-Rei solo porque te guste Len, no deberías odiar a Kaito-

-pero no es medio incestuoso eso?-pregunto la rubia

-no somos familia directa Rin recuerda que somos hijos del tío, primo segundo del primo hermano de tu mama-suspira-no volveré a repetir eso

-no lo odio por eso-hablo el Kagene-si no porque…..-

-de que hablan?-pregunto el rubio espantando a los tres que no se dieron cuenta de cuando se les acerco

-waaa Len-reclamo su gemela

-que?-

-nos asustaste-

-así han de tener la mente-pronuncio

-es que estabas allá y de pronto vienes-dijo la pelinegra

-te aburriste de lamentarte-lo miro la ojiazul-ve a buscar a Kaito si tanto lo extrañas

-yo no estaba pensando en el-dice sonrojado

-see lo que digas-mira la hora en su celular y forma una sonrisa-"tengo una idea"

-Rin que haces?-

-nada Rui solo miraba unas cosas-dice cerrando el celular

-hagamos algo me aburro-se quejo el Kagamine menor

-juguemos gato-propuso la pelinegra

-eso es para niños Rui-dijo su gemelo

-si jugamos basta*-soltó la rubia

-haii, me gusta mucho es juego-

-me parece bien-musito el Kagene

-opino igual-sonríe el menor de todos

-todos tomen un lápiz-dijo mientras arrancaba dos hojas y se las pasaba a sus primos

-Rin y yo?-reclamo el ojiazul

-tu no juegas-

-ehhhhh porque?-

-hmm por eso-dice señalando la puerta

-Len! Estas bien?-pregunta alterado el peliazul acercándose al menor que lo ve sorprendido-te duele algo? quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-

-Kaito que haces aquí?-

-como que que?-le toca la frente-no tienes temperatura? Te duele la garganta?

-no estoy enfermo-

-pero Rin dijo que te sentías mal-la voltea a ver

-es verdad, pero lo que tiene es un mal de amores-se ríe-como no le haces caso

-oi Rin deja de decir tonterías además porque le mentiste-le mira

-lo querías ver no?-infla las mejillas-deberías agradecerme

-vamos cálmense-hablo el peliazul-me alegra que este bien Len-le sonríe

-K-Kaito-se sonroja, el mayor deposita un beso en sus labios

-kyaaa cuanto amor-grita la pelinegra provocando que ambos se sonrojaran

-si van a hacer eso váyanse a otro lugar-hablo la Kagamine-y déjenos jugar a gusto

-que van a jugar?-pregunta el peliazul

-basta*-

-yo juego también-

-pero no quieren mejor irse por ahí juntos?-les mira la pelinegra

-Len quieres ir a algún lado?-pregunta el amante del helado

-no, yo también quería jugar pero Rin no me dejaba-

-yo solo quería hacerte un favor-hace un puchero-pero bueno juguemos todos

-bien, yo quiero empezar-dijo el peliazul sentándose en un pupitre junto a su pequeño amante

-tomen-la rubia le pasa dos hojas y unos lápices

-Gracias por todo Rin-susurra el rubio a su gemela quien le da una sonrisa

-empieza Kaito-

-ok. A…..-

* * *

><p>Una pequeña aclaracion no se si en otros paises conocen el juego BASTA pero si no dejo una pequeña explicacion de como se juega:<p>

una hoja pones las siguientes palabras

Nombre:

Apellido:

Ciudad o Pais:

Flor o Fruto:

Animal:

Cosa:

(se pueden agregar mas pero eso ya depende de los jugadores pero esos son los mas comunes)

jugador dice A... en voz alta y termina el abecedario en su cabeza hasta que alguien le diga Basta y este dice la letra en la que se quedo

es letra, por ejemplo "R" empieza a rellenar los campos de arriba

ejemplo:

Nombre:Roberto

Apellido:Rodriguez y haci con los demas

4. el que termine primero empieza a contar Basta uno, basta do y asi se sigue hasta que llegua a basta 20, y todos deben dejar de escribir aun si no terminaron de llenar los campos

dicen las respuestas de todos y por cada respuesta bien se dan 100 puntos, si no contestaste 0pts y si alguien repitio la respuesta a ellos dos se les da 50pts

que tenga mas puntos gana o ganan depende de la cantidad de jugadores y asi se siguen con mas letras si quieren seguir jugando

si ya se no fue tan pequeña la explicacion xP pero era por si no sabian de que iba ese juego, espero me hayan entendido xDD


End file.
